Evita Pentecost
History A sixteen year old Eva Castle found refuge under the roof of the Southside Serpents. The Scottish native was found along the streets of London, aimless and scared. No, she wasn't robbed on her way home. She was on the run from the Blackthorns, a tight-knit clan of banshee hunters from the Highlands. She was the last one left from her family, and she had nowhere to go. That was why the Serpents had a special place in her heart. They gave her a home regardless of who she was; in return, she swore her utmost loyalty to them. Eva's membership in the Southside Serpents led her to Sylvester Pentecost, a young man of dashing looks and smooth words. The young banshee wasn't easily swayed. She knew too well not to let her guard down for it was trust that welcomed death to her family's doorstep. Unfazed by her refusal, Sylvester remained persistent of her. This, however, inadvertently became an unhealthy obsession. Unable to win her heart with words, the young man resorted to force. The single night of misfortune would scar Eva for the months that came. Sylvester, having realized what he had done, fled London into unknown whereabouts. The other Serpents took good care of the pregnant Eva. Knowing this, they expected smooth sailing until the birth of her child. That wasn't the case. On the night of her labor, she suddenly froze with her mouth open. A few seconds later, a piercing scream reeking of anguish and pain rattled the Serpents' headquarters. The other members were alarmed. Her scream was nothing but a warning of impending death. But they didn't have to look too far for who could have died. The mortality laid before their eyes; Eva's own scream heralded her own demise. At the same time, her final breath brought her daughter into the world. The child's birth was ominous indeed, but the Serpents instantly honored Eva's sacrifice. In memory of this, they named the child Evita. A repentant Sylvester took the infant Evita and brought her to Oxford where his family, who were also Serpents, resided. They were well aware on how to raise a young witch for they could already sense Evita's magical power running through her veins. What they didn't know was that the girl had other dangerous abilities in her own right. Even Sylvester wasn't able to uncover Eva's true nature as a banshee back then. Evita was unlike any other child her age. She was so noisy she could talk someone's ear off and too stubborn to follow almost any command. The only time she kept quiet was when the family went to funeral services or when they passed by a morgue or cemetery. At those moments, the half-banshee looked as if she was in a trance. Her gaze was fixed onto the coffin or headstone, and nothing could ever budge her. The Pentecosts further raised their suspicions when she started having "imaginary friends" in her room. She kept transcriptions of her conversations, as well as vivid sketches of her "friends", on an innocent-looking diary. Evita knew she was different from the other children. She started realizing that ten year olds didn't--or shouldn't--have imaginary friends anymore. But for her, these beings became a part of her person. She would meet new ones every now and then because not all of them stayed with her. It was as if they would all eventually pass on. However, she did have a loyal friend: a young woman named Miriam.